


Nightcall

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper go for a late night drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcall

Dropping himself into the passenger seat of the car, Dipper pulled his coat tighter around himself and cast a quick glance at the driver. Bill raised his eyebrows slightly; he had propped his arm up against the window in an apparently nonchalant manner, seatbelt glowing red in the dashboard’s failing lights. Quick bursts of condensation burst through his rosy lips.

“You decided to join me, Pine Tree?” The demon’s voice was thin in the still night air, thin and thrilling. His hair was ruffled.

Noting the way that the sky had voided itself of clouds, the teen nibbled at his lips and nodded. Trees loomed around the car and the occasional skitter of leaves disturbed an otherwise inert world. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.” He pulled his seatbelt on with a sonorous click.

Bill shrugged. Slipping himself into the seat properly, he started up the car with a rapid _put-put-put_ and switched the headlights on. The car crawled out of its parked position and drifted onto the empty roads, rolling over frozen tarmac, the only conversation being the punctuated gasps of breath from the two men. Plumes of chill sparked with their breaths. Dipper looked over at Bill’s mouth and looked away. He thought about how chapped it was. Bill tried not to look at the teen’s restless lips.

They drove through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from a story I will never write. Prompted by a song of the same name.


End file.
